1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optofluidic reactor and thus a catalytic material for eliminating bacteria, viruses or fine dust and fungal spores and other harmful substances.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known in the art to use photocatalytic substrates as optofluidic reactors. Such a substrate is e.g. titanium dioxide (TiO2)—preferably in the tetragonal, crystalline form of anatase. When irradiated with sunlight, the latter releases electrons which break up impurities or other contaminants into harmless substances. The release of electrons of the oxide and the accompanying photocatalytic reaction is composed of a number of physical and chemical processes. In essence, oxygen radicals are formed on the oxide surface by the free electrons, said radicals being also referred to as active oxygen. These oxygen radicals include free radicals, such as the hyperoxide anion, the hydroxyl radical, the peroxyl radical or alkoxyl radical, and also stable molecular radicals, such as the known oxygen peroxide, the hydroperoxide, ozone or the hypochloride anion. These oxygen radicals decompose molecules and organic pollutants when they contact the oxide surface. The activated oxygen also decomposes odorous substances and air pollutants, such as nitrogen oxides, and organic fine dust. In addition, this oxygen kills bacteria and viruses—even aggressive pathogens, such as SARS and H5N1, are effectively controlled upon contact with the oxide surface.